The present invention comprises an Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘OSTZ0002’.
‘OSTZ0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large dark eyed two-toned yellow and yellow-orange inflorescences held well above the foliage, medium-deep green foliage, medium sized and semi-upright plant habit with fair branching.
‘OSTZ0002’ originated from an open pollination occurring in the summer of 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented plant identified as ‘7-47-2’, having yellow inflorescences and a more mounding and less upright plant habit.
The male parent of ‘OSTZ0002’ is not known.
The resulting seeds were sown in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in March 2007. ‘OSTZ0002’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2007.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘OSTZ0002’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in October 2007 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.